Visita de parientes
Historia La cámara se abalanza sobre él desde un cielo azul claro, continúa hasta que veamos a dos personas que parecen ser abuelos; El hombre está escuchando música en su mecedora dormido y la señora está hablando con dos niños que son doce y once años de edad. Abuela Rannida: Oooohhhh bonito reloj de nuevo * Avisos * Cassie reloj en mi época, que eran caros. Cassie: * ancho * ojos realmente? Abuela Rannida: Ellos eran. * Asiente * Semental: Mamá, no eran caros. * Frunce el ceño * que costó un dólar con catorce centavos. GrandmaRannida: Expensive digo. Anna: * se ríe * Themesong! El abuelo Joe: ¿Quieres oír una historia caza Coon? Anna: Por supuesto. Cassie: No. * cruza los brazos ** ha escuchado muchas veces * El abuelo Joe: Recuerdo haberle dicho a mi Houn: "Tengo tu seis", cuando estábamos a unos metros de distancia del gran pino que sostiene bolsa de los mapaches. Cassie: Hm .. me estoy recibiendo un poco de jugo de naranja se va ** ** paradas después de que ella está lejos * Vamos a ver lo asustado que puede hacer Anna. * Sonríe * ** cierra reloj llega a * Dog Shark La cámara se remonta al abuelo Joe y Anna. El abuelo Joe: Así que, como yo y Houn se arrastra, esta Raccoon graso viejo saltó de la nada gruñendo y gruñendo como un loco se ha vuelto loco! Anna: * temblando * ¿Q-ww w-- ¿qué pasó después? El abuelo Joe: Le dije a Houn para hacer su trabajo, por lo que saltó en el Coon como cualquier perro de caza criados de generación en generación, con una corteza fuerte; Tiburón del perro: * Se pone de pie detrás de Joe en su clímax * Anna: * llega a ser totalmente blanco como un fantasma en * El abuelo Joe: * sigue contando la historia como perros tiburón sonríe ** entonces una luz azul sale detrás de él * Cassie: * maldice su reloj para el tiempo de espera demasiado rápido * El abuelo Joe: ¿Estabas actuando fuera mi historia se volvió hacia ella * dirección * Cassie: Eh ... no. Tal vez debería mostrar dónde ustedes dos tiene el Coon? El abuelo Joe: ~ idea Splendid! - El cambio de escena - Abuela Rannida: ¿Dónde ha ido a? * Es la celebración de un plato de galletas * Stallion:. * Toma una cookie * Me encantan sus galletas * cambiando el tema * Abuela Rannida: Su gran tatarabuela hizo por estos granos de chocolate y repollo dentro de un tazón grande con un montón de ingredientes no especificados y se agita para arriba. Mi madre lo revuelve, cocer en el sol, no importa lo que en estado líquido y luego cocerlos en el horno. Semental: No es de extrañar el tuyo es mejor que Brocks. * Come * Abuela Rannida: * risas * me tomo algunos gusanos y deliciosos pasteles em 'con chocolate y col. Semental: * Va al baño ** cubriendo boca * Abuela Rannida: ¿Qué? * Confundido * ¿Qué dije? * Se encoge de hombros * Escena final - El abuelo Joe: Este es el lugar * se detiene en un terreno forestal ** hay un * roble viejo y antiguo Anna: * vuelve a Cassie * ¿En serio? Cassie: * se encoge de hombros * He estado aquí millones de veces. El abuelo Joe: * se tambalea a la apertura del árbol * Aquí es donde Houn persiguió a ellos. Nunca dejó de subir. Cassie: * susurra Anna * No sé qué pasó con el perro. El abuelo Joe: * oye algo desde el interior * mapaches generación OOOOooohhh nuevos! * Alegre ** agarra * Come on Rascal poco! Cassie y Anna comparten un vistazo. El abuelo Joe: * soporta un mapache como Alien con Furr sobre su espalda * Zalcoon: * tiene cuatro ojos en la cabeza ** Racoon como cara ** tiene una cola esponjosa ** Tiene cuatro patas ** ha armadura gris oscuro como parte de rodar su cabeza hasta la cola orejas son redondeadas ** ** Cassie: * se esconde detrás de Anna * Anna: Ah ha! * Sonríe ** puntos en su * Usted es un gato scaredy grande! Entonces una figura llegó a la escena como un blurr. Cassie mira hacia arriba para ver este extranjero tiene el mismo color como el lagarto Speedgate única. Su mandíbula se cae. Los ojos de Anna se pegan a la pequeña criatura adorable que parece confundido. Ruedas redondas de esta figura reformulado en los pies como un Heatblast, con tres picos sobre el mismo de los codos, que tiene una correa de bolsas alrededor de su wraist, una mochila de peso ligero unidos por correas de hombro, Es cola no tiene rayas pero una cola de metal en su lugar, y oscuros pistolas láser color gris wraped alrededor de las patas. Alien Hunter: Dame la Zalcoon, humano viejo! * Hace clic con garras de metal * El abuelo Joe: * N º sostiene tanto en las manos * Alien Hunter: * gruñe * Te lo advierto, si no me das el Coon, Todos ustedes morirán. Cassie: Él acaba de hacer una amenaza de muerte! * Se aleja de la vista ** selecciona su Lavathrend * Alien ... ¡Aquí vamos! * It ** Slams cuerpo se convierte en piezas redondas *** convertido rocoso ** piel, la ropa, los pantalones, y todo se va en la transformación ** llamas crecen fuera la cabeza rocoso, oval ** Spikes crecen desde la parte trasera ** Omnidewtrix aparece * en el centro del globo Alien Hunter: Dámelo EMPRESA * Viene hacia adelante, pero Anna se interpone en el camino * Anna: ¿Por qué tanta prisa te lagarto? No se metan con un hombre Caza Racoon viejo! Alien Hunter: * gruñidos * Manténgase alejado de este humano. Lavathrend: En primer lugar, no es un ser humano por sus normas. * Tiene un objeto de gran bate en sus manos grandes rocas bola * ¿Quieres jugar? Alien Hunter: EL OMNIDEWTRIX! * Shock * OMS - WHA - CÓMO - QUE ESTABA PERDIDO! Lavathrend: Bla bla bla bla bla, lo que sea. * Le pega con el bate * Annddddd, huelga! Está fuera! Las tierras cazador de extraterrestres en la década de árbol, pero ella se cae de las ramas mucho más decididos de lo que había sido nunca. El abuelo Joe: Un extranjero volcánica ... Por supuesto que existían. Hunter Alien: * Se levanta * Esas cosas pueden matarte en contacto después de entrar en modo de defensa. Ellos son más poderosos en la lucha contra el modo, ya que son enormes y extremadamente alto como los hombres lobo folklore. Dime ... ¿Eso es lindo para ti? Lavathrend: ¿Pruebas? Alien Hunter: Yo soy la prueba ... Mi cola estaba al lado de uno de ellos. * Puntos a la misma * Anna: * toma el * Coon yo no le creo. * Levanta la mano para arriba ** lanza un disco de energía * Alien Hunter: * Dodge ** Izquierda en una nube de humo * Lavathrend: ANNA! Anna sale corriendo. El abuelo Joe: Debo estar soñando. Alien Hunter: Slew sliodg ndia Prola. El abuelo Joe: * Se duerme en el tronco del árbol ** ronquidos * Lavathrend: ¿Qué has dicho? Alien Hunter: Vaya a dormir, viejo. Lavathrend: * risas * Dime .. ¿De qué planeta vienes? Alien Hunter: Kinet * inclina la cabeza * Lavathrend: ¿Qué - Alien Hunter: Es mi culpa .. yo destruí mi planeta. Lavathrend: Ho - Alien: Me trajo un montón de los Coons de nuevo conmigo! * Toma un holograma holográfica * Esto es lo que hicieron. La autógrafa mostró varios de sus beeing muertos o mortalmente tipo quemado, entonces el planeta se muestra que se desinergrated lentamente durante varios años o meses. Entonces vemos la explosión de una gran nave lejos del planeta como una bala. El planeta se destruye por una manada grande de Zalcoons. El cazador extranjero se vuelve a poner. Lavathrend: Eso es molesto, fi - Alien Hunter: Terminando sus oraciones? Lo sé. Ese soy yo. - Escena final - Alien Hunter y Lavathrend finallly encontrar a Anna con la criatura, la protección de la pequeña criatura adorable esponjosa. Anna: Noooo * interpone en el camino * No se puede matar a estos Zalcoons inofensivos! Alien Hunter: No sé lo que estos animales hacen! Anna: Por supuesto que lo sé, usted es justo exxagerting todo. Lavathrend: Anna ... yo los vi. Son peligrosos para estar cerca ... Confía en mí. Anna: * frunce el ceño * ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Zalcoons: * piel de un resplandor verde neón ** los ojos inyectados en sangre * resplandor rojo Alien Hunter: DROP.THE.COON! Puedo hablar, dibujar y escribir rápido! (Wall - Blog - contribuciones) 23:09, 18 de julio de 2012 (UTC) * Gotas it * Alien Hunter: NOW! Lavathrend: * pone las manos en el suelo ** estrecha que a la criatura le Dye * parásito * Comunicados * congelación granito imposible Anna & Hunter Alien: .. ¿De verdad? Lavathrend: * el tiempo de espera * Cassie: Oh, sí que lo hice! * Supergrins * Se acaba de arreglar su problema ... Por cierto, ¿tiene usted un número de teléfono o un dispositivo de comunicación? Alien Hunter: * N º le da una moto con chaquetas de aire para hacer flotar * A Hoverbike. Cassie: Esta cosa no será útil * frunce el ceño * Anna: Yo aprendí las cosas más simples pueden - Alien Hunter: Ser útil. Todo el mundo se ríe mientras la pantalla se mueve lejos de la ubicación de dormir abuelo Joe, donde acaba de despertar de su siesta breve período de tiempo. El abuelo Joe: What.Where está todo el mundo? * Eyed ancho *